Some scars never heal
by xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx
Summary: Craig and Tweek have two daughters named Faith and Ferrah. Craig thinks that Faith should try and make friends. He doesn't approve of the friends she made, the next generation of goth kids, of course Faith is beyond pissed. What happens when Faith runs away. OCx Red Goth, Creek, Style, Bendy, Bunny, and others.


**Ok so I've had this idea on my head for the last MONTH and its really bugging me. So I decided to start and write it! I hope that you guys like it. So I'll explain it: Craig and Tweek have two daughters named Faith and Ferrah. Craig thinks that Faith should try and make friends. He doesn't approve of the friends she made, the next generation of goth kids, and of course Faith is beyond pissed.**

* * *

"You don't understand!" I screamed. "YOU NEVER DO!"

I left the table and quickly ran upstairs into my room, slamming the door behind me and hiding in my closet. Tears streamed down my emerald green eyes and stained on the purple skirt I was wearing. I tucked a strand of black hair behind my ear and laid down on the closet floor. I don't get it!

My dad told me that I should try to mingle, since I'm not the most outgoing worm in the ground, and try to make some friends. Well I did: Goth Kids. I really liked them! I even had a boyfriend: Ethan doesn't like it when I call him Ethan Jr., so I just stick with Ethan. But dad found out and he made me break up with him. My twitchy blond father just sat there and didn't do a damn thing!

I try to make friends with the cheerleaders, dad doesn't approve. Tried with the emo/scene kids, veto power overrules my decision. My final attempt: Goth Kids. Dad doesn't approve AND grounds me for having a Goth boyfriend.

Well, I'VE HAD IT! I'm so sick of him trying to run my fucking life. I snapped out if my thoughts when the closet door opened. My little blond sister smiled, walked in the closet, and sat down next to me. Her ocean blue eyes shined through the darkness of my closet. She cuddled close to me and laid her 10-year-old head on my lap. Her small voice broke the silence as we sat there.

"You know blond daddy is scared?" she said.

I sighed and looked down at my sister again. "I know."

"So why do you hate them?" she asked.

I started thinking and ran my hand through my hair. Just to say something about my sister and I: I have black hair and green eyes, Ferrah having blond hair and ocean blue eyes. So we each got a feature from each dad. But our personalities are completely different. Ferrah's sudden shifting made me look down at her. She looked worried.

"You're not gonna run away are you?" she asked.

"I can't promise that Ferrah." I said. "Just go ahead to bed."

She looked me in the eyes and started tearing up. "Please don't do it, Faith."

I hugged her and looked around the dark closet. The faint voices of our fathers could be heard from downstairs. Ferrah got up and started sobbing. I hugged her and waited until she started to fall asleep. We both walked to her room and I tucked her in. As soon as I knew that she was asleep, I kissed her forehead and shut the door behind me. Both dads were downstairs and I went into my room, tears streaming down my face.

I picked up my iPod and saw that Ethan had texted me. Remembering what Ferrah had asked me, I ignored it. I sent Ethan a quick text, wrote a note, packed a couple clothes in my bookbag, turned off the light, and opened my window.

"Faith?" a small voice asked. "Y-your l-leaving?"

I turned and saw my teary eyed baby sister with her bunny in her arms. Her hair was in a pony tail, which had made her ocean blue eyes pop out more. She hung her head.

"You promised!" she suddenly exploded. "I HATE YOU!"

I resisted the urge to smack her, but I just flipped her off and jumped onto the big tree branch that was near my window. She looked at me with anger in her big blue eyes.

"Never talk to me again." she hissed before shutting the window.

After a couple minutes the bedroom light went out. I sighed and saw that Ethan was watching me. He held out his hand and I took it. His smoky gray eyes stared into my emerald green eyes.

"I'm ready." I said and we disappeared into the darkness of the night to Lilith's house.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(

My eyes adjusted to Lilith's candle lit room. The black paint on her walls was slowly chipping off, due to her constantly scraping her nails on the surface to sharpen them. The youngest goth: Pre-K Goth was sitting right next to Lilith and playing with the rough edged dagger in his small hands. The oldest goth,16, Black Goth was laid on Lilith's bed and texting someone. As for me, I was laying on Ethan's lap and he was running one of his hands through my raven and red highlighted hair. After a while, I was a little uncomfortable. So I decided to do something that would make me comfortable and turn on Ethan.

I put myself on Ethan's lap so that I was still sitting on his lap, but he was in between my legs and his back was against the wall. He moaned quietly when I shifted, making me smile from the inside out. He kept looking into my eyes and smiling. Lilith scowled and then laughed a little. Pre-K Goth got up and lit another candle. How a 4-year-old nonconformist knew how to light a match but not spell his own name? Not quiet sure.

Ethan snapped me out of my thoughts when he pushed me off of him and the other three rolled my under Lilith's bed. I was about to snap until I finally knew why they did that. Lilith's parents came into the room.

"Have you guys seen Faith?" Lilith's mom asked. "Craig and Tweek are getting worried."

"So now they give a fuck about what I do." I scowled silently.

All four shook their heads and Lilith's mom left. Ethan pulled me out and kissed my cheek. He brushed some of the cobwebs off of me and hugged me close to his chest. The faint sound of his heart beat made me slightly tired. Lilith's alarm clock made a slight buzzing noise that made me look up. It was 10 minutes past midnight.

Something cold traveled up my leg as I realized it was just Ethan. I softly pushed his hand away and snuggled into his chest. His raspy breath made me shudder slightly.

"I need to get you out of here." He murmured. "It's not safe here."

I nodded as he picked me up bridal style. My eyes started to flutter shut as he carried me towards the outskirts of town. We had to run in order to get past my house. But I could see Ferrah's tear streaked face looking through my window as I passed by.

Fucking conformist bitch, I thought to myself. Ethan must have noticed that I had been quiet for a while because he squeezed my hand slightly. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. His smokey gray eyes looked into my emerald green eyes.

"Something's bothering you." he said. "Tell me."

A single tear fell from my right eye and we both stopped. He wiped it away and kissed my cheek. We both sat down on the ice cold snow and Ethan put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Clover?" Ethan asked. "Please tell me what's wrong."

I shifted and watched as Ethan tilted my head up to look at him. More tears flowed out of my eyes and down my face. He quickly wiped them away and pulled me into a hug. This made me giggle. He let me go and smiled.

"That's the Clover I know." he said. "What's funny?"

I wiped my face and looked up at him. "I thought nonconformists don't hug."

His face turned red and I smiled a little brighter. He smiled back. "You needed one."

We sat there in silence and watched the stars decorate the midnight black sky, my right hand and Ethan's left hand intertwined together. He shifted suddenly and looked at me.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

I nodded and turned towards him. The cold snow on the right side of my body made me shudder since I only had on a black and purple jacket. I looked into his eyes and started telling him about everything that's been happening. After I was done, I was outta breath and tears were freezing to my face.

"So that's it..." I said. "Every single detail."

He was silent for a while then he responded. "Do you think that he's right?"

I sat up straight and looked at him. "Are you siding with him?"

He sat up and sighed. "I mean, he's only trying to protect you from people who might hurt you."

Well, that hurts. I stood up and stormed off into the night with no regrets about why I left. He's just trying to make my life a living hell. I TRIED to make friends and its not fucking good enough! And now my boyfriend is siding with him! Now it's just me by myself.

As I kept walking through the town, something caught my eye. I bent down and dug in the snow a little. I hissed in pain when I nicked my finger on something. I pulled it out and saw that it was a white rose with little dots of red on the heart raced as the petal fell into the hole. Someone came up to me, causing a scream to come from my mouth. I quickly ran, not caring where I was going or what laid ahead of me.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Ok maybe I should have cared where I was going because now I am completely lost. The only thing that looks familiar was a tree that I had just passed an hour ago. Maybe Ethan was right... Yeah right!

I kept walking and I stumbled onto another familiar place: South Park Cave Range. The dads took me here when I was 8 and I loved every minute of it. As for Ferrah, she was screaming and crying because she wanted to go home and sleep. Then again she was only 4. Why do I care anyway?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I tripped and fell in one of the caves. A small crunch noise made me shudder. My cry echoed throughout it and then it was deadly silent again. I limped, with a bloody knee, inside and decided to lie down and get some sleep.

** -10 minutes later-**

I woke up and realized that it was so cold that I was shaking. A small rumbling noise made me look up and see that pointy rocks were shaking. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I realized that it was an earthquake.

The cave suddenly went dark except for a small hole that I could barely fit my fist through without getting it stuck. I started to panic and tears streamed down my face. The temperature dropped and it was almost below zero. There were frozen and fresh tears that decorated my face. Luckily I still had my iPod, but I needed wifi in order to text someone for help.

Suddenly something bright shined through the hole as I realized that its Saturday. They're probably realizing that I'm gone and my blond dad is twitching like mad. The temperature warmed up some as I realized that Ethan had taught me something: How to stay warm with just paper and a lighter.

I rummaged through my jacket for my lighter and some scrap paper and sure enough I found both. I played with the lighter a little until I finally got to light the paper. More tears flowed down my face when I realized that the blood on my knee was turning black. A small voice called for my name and got closer. It sounded familiar.

"Faith!" it said. "Faith!"

The voice of my sister rang out as she got closer. I debated if I wanted to let her find me or wait until they find me and have my infected leg cut off. First choice wins!

"Ferrah!" I screamed. "I'm in the cave!"

Fast footsteps in the snow made me hopeful. Her voice rang out again only louder.

"This cave?" she yelled.

I poked my finger through the hole and yelled back. "Do you see my finger?"

"Ohmigod, FAITH!" Ferrah yelled. "Can you get out?"

"Two things Ferrah: One, HOW THE HELL CAN I LIFT THESE FUCKING BOULDERS?! Two, I tripped and I think I broke something in my leg, call 911!"

"Already on it!" she said before she started talking to someone. She came back to the cave. "Are you still bleeding and what color is it?"

"Yes and some is red the dried blood is black!" I said.

Ferrah went silent again and came back to the cave. "They said that they were on their way, hang tight Faith!

We passed the time by Ferrah first calling dad, then we talked about why Justin Beiber won't go and commit suicide and before long, the faint sound of sirens made Ferrah go and flag them down.

First, the fire department removed all the rocks and the paramedics came and cleaned me up the best they could. Then, blond dad came and kissed my forehead. I hugged him an told him I was sorry for running away and making him worried before the paramedics put me in the ambulance. Ferrah and dad road with us, trying to keep me somewhat conscious.

Once I was out of surgery and I was bandaged up, I was back in my room. Ferrah was watching The Amazing World of Gumball while dad was on his, probably, 10th cup of coffee. I'm surprised that Ferrah and I aren't hooked onto coffee.

**7:26 p.m**

I opened my eyes again and almost every family member was in my room: dads, Ferrah, Uncle Stan and Kyle, Uncle Kenny and Butters, Uncle Token and Clyde, grandpa and grandma, Aunt Ruby, and cousins ranging from a couple months to 3 years. Everybody talked to somebody before the room started to clear out. Ferrah and blond dad were asleep in a chair together. Raven dad was barely awake. I needed to do something about this. But maybe I'll just let him sleep. I practiced out loud what I was gonna say.

"Dad," I started."I know that I was wrong about running away. So I guess I deserve what happened to me. But you were right. I need to be more careful. I'm sorry..."

I sighed happily. "Perfect."

"Apology accepted." a voice said making me yelp.

I turned and saw that he was wide awake. I scooted over as far as I could and laid my head on the rail. He smiled an put something on my head.

"Is this your hat that you wore from preschool to 12TH grade?" I said.

"Nope." he said. "Its your hat."

I ran my fingers over the material before yawning. He whispered something in my ear. "You know that your grounded for a month right?"

I opened my jaded green eyes and smiled. "Make it two months with ice cream?"

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Sure, Faith."

He kissed my forehead as we both fell asleep, my IV taped hand in his.

**A COUPLE MONTHS LATER**

I'm still going to my physical therapy classes but said that I was getting better I should be able to get out of my classes in about another week. Today was a special day for all of us: I'm able to walk without my crutches now, Faith got accepted into a local choir, it's blond daddy's birthday, and raven dad got a promotion.

After we left the PT office, we all went out for ice cream. Each of us got our favorite flavors: Raven dad and I being strawberry, blond dad being mint, and Ferrah's being rainbow swirl. Ferrah and I sat Sat next to a dad and ate ice cream.

I couldn't be happier about my life now. Unfortunately, Ethan and I had broken up. But I found a boyfriend that BOTH dads agree about. Best life ever!

* * *

**Ok! That's it! Sorry if the pace was somewhat rushed. But I needed to fit everything in. So about the story, I just need to put in a couple points:**

**1) I didn't base this story from ' Manbearpig'. Even though that is one of my favorite episode. It was so funny when Stan told off that dude. Ha!**

**2) No, Ferrah and Faith are NOT twins. Faith is older than Ferrah by at least 4 years. I wanted to try and pull them apart but keeping them younger than 16'**

**3) The goth kids! Lilith (Henrietta), Black Goth (Curly Goth), Ethan (Red Goth), Pre- K Goth (Kindergoth). These four are the next generation of goth kids.**

**4)If you do break you knee, you will spend a couple months in a cast and more time in Physical Therapy, or PT.**

**5) Little Dustin belongs to Token Black and Clyde Donovan in the story. It was my cousins idea to put this little cutie in my story. He's only 1 and a half.**

**6)By the way, Clover is Faith's gothic name. It's based off of Faith's favorite charm in Lucky Charms.**

**7) Finally, the rose. This was from me finding a white rose and nicking my middle finger on one of the thorns. It still hurts and I have the rose.**

**Ok, I guess that's it for my first one shot that was over 1,000 words! I hope that you guys liked it and if you guys are nice enough, maybe I'll continue with this in a chapter book! Ok that's it! Thanks guys for viewing and you are trucking awesome! styleluver123, out! xD**

**By the way, someone must have registered on babydow and added me as a mentor. Thanks so much! Ok bye!**


End file.
